


Magic and Science Pale Before It

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [43]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Aurora's thoughts on the end of the war.





	Magic and Science Pale Before It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 44. fantasy

Magic and science are but two sides of a coin, some would say. It is known my father invested in science, while Fairy Godmother invested in magic. That she won should not be considered to mean magic is stronger, for in the end—

Well. Fairy Godmother spent the years I grew up laboring in pain and cruel thoughts for a future that saw my father vanquished. Father spent those years struggling with his guilt and fear of her retribution.

In the end, it was neither science nor magic that shifted the balance.

It was love that brought a happier ending.


End file.
